


Colliding Stars

by WhirlyBird70



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Gen, I just love my guardians okay, Multi, Other, and in pain, i want them to be happy, so im writing stories about them, with cameo's from canon characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:09:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14399922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhirlyBird70/pseuds/WhirlyBird70
Summary: The stories and adventures of Fire Team Hyperion, and their friends of course.





	Colliding Stars

**Author's Note:**

> I love my guardians okay. So i have head-canons for them, and I am going to write them, even if it's only for myself.  
> Anyway quick rundown is tatanya - awoken titan, Elita-7 - exo hunter, and Zia Kaleri, human warlock.
> 
> Yes. Elita's name was stolen from another fandom. No, im not going to change it, cause I tried and it didn't seem right after thinking of her like that for so long.
> 
> Anyway, has fireteam hyperion been used? If so, let me know so I can change it. I chose the name because it meant 'high one/s' in some myths, but if someone else has already chosen that for their team i would like to change it. Thank you.
> 
> And, as always, please tell me things i did wrong so I can change them!.  
> -Whirly

Purple was Tatanya's favorite color. 

It never was before. Before it had been just another color, another shade in the vast universe she had lived. She never cared much for colors, just whether they made her armor look good or not.

But then she had met them and she fell absolutely in love with it.

Who was them?

Why, her wives of course. Her fireteam. The loves of her life, the sun and stars and moon in her starry skies, and the best things that had ever happened to her.

She had met Zia first. Zia Kaleri was a warlock, with sun kissed skin, and sharply cut brown hair. Her eyes were a brilliant shade of gold that always seemed to be alight with answers. The most obvious thing about her face however, was her purple war paint.

"It is from my clan," she had answered somberly when Tatanya asked. "From before." She didn't need to elaborate on the fact that it was from before her ghost found her for the first time. "It is all I can remember. We used to mark our faces with it, when the darkness came, and fight and dance away our troubles. Purple can mean pride, you know. We would not bow, even when we were dead... I can't remember much else.." Tatanya left then, leaving the warlock to her memories.

Tatanya had met Elita-7 soon after during a date with Zia. The first thing she had noticed about the Exo, was that she was the most brilliant shade of purple she had ever seen. Ever the pale violet slashes on her face or the mismatched bio-lights could not taken away from the richness of the color.

She had remembered a fact then. Purple, in times eons ago, had been a symbol of Royalty, of power. Only the best would wear it.

Tatanya had decided right then and there that here partner's were Queens. Royal, regal, powerful, stunning, beautiful.

She loved them so much.

So purple was her favorite color, for it not only was important to the ones she loved, but it represented them. Her queens, maybe only royalty to her, but royal all the same. 

-

For Zia Kaleri, blue would forever be the color most dear to her heart. Purple was the color of her lovers, yes, and her war paint, but sometimes there was a sharp twist to it, the pang of remembering something important to her, but not remembering the faces she shared that importance with.

But blue.. blue was a safe color. Cool, controlled and calm, it was the color of the water on where she had been found near. The first amazing sight she had seen when she woke.

It was the color of the Cosmodrone's sky, the place of her ancestry and home.

It was the color of the storm that she could wield, casting all danger from her path.

It was the color of Tatanya's skin, a pale dusty blue, and hair, a royal navy blue, and the dotted markings on her cheeks, icy and pale.

It was the color of Elita's voice, the bio-lights coming to life whenever she uttered a sarcastic phrase, a witty comeback, or sweet nothing into her eyes.

It was the color of her ghost, her little blue light, showing that she still had light and life to give, and her lovers did as well.

Zia could wrap her self in blue and let it calm the confusion in her mind caused by remembering colors but not faces or names, or anything important. For blue was the color of now, and it grounded her and made her heart calm.

-

Elita-7 would say she had no favorite color. There were just so many of them, she would say, how could i choose just one?

Some would speculate

Its purple, one would say, she wears it all the time.

No, another would argue, blue. Don't you see how her ghost wears it.

It would all be wrong of course. Elita had a favorite color, but it was one she would never tell anyone, even her lovers.

Gold. 

The color of powerful weapons, treasure, a golden gun, the sky at dawn and dusk, the sun, her lover's eyes, and the color reserved for the best.

Something Elita felt she would never be.

She was artificial, from her metal plating, to her light fueled life. She didn't even have a soul, and she would be a hollow husk without the light.

Gold was her favorite because it was her lover's eyes and not her own, because it was for weapons she rarely obtained, and treasure she hid so no one could find it.

It was fleeting, always ready to be hunted, to be chased. Something, the one thing, that Elita was good at-hunting.She had found her lover's and won exotics, seen the sun, and found treasure beyond her wildest dreams.

Because, maybe if she wasn't gold, if she surrounded her self with it she could feel like she was.

**Author's Note:**

> ... looking back on it, Tatanya's thing is more detailed than the other ones, but whatever.


End file.
